Get Me Off This Boat
by Danyella413
Summary: Modern. Katara is forced to go on a family trip with her dad, her brother, and her Gran-Gran. Fortunately, she has Aang to keep her company. And with arguments, kisses, and ...Spongebob...?...Maybe the trip isn't so bad after all. Kataang. Might be a one-shot, I'm not sure. Hopefully character's aren't to OOC. Hope you like it. Enjoy!


**A/N: This idea just randomly came to me. I've only written one other modern Kataang story before, and someone said Aang was 'out of character' which he technically was, I admit. But, anyhow, I decided to give another wack at it and hopefully this one is much better. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katara smirked as Aang watched her intently. Following her every move with his eyes. But, she couldn't blame him, she had been teasing him constantly ever since they got on the boat.

Why they were on a boat, you ask?

Only because Hakoda thought him, her, Gran Gran, and her brother needed to spend 'quality family time'. Katara rolled her eyes at that. Ever since her dad had joined the army a few years back, they'd gotten to talk to him less and less. And Katara would never forgive him for that, especially because he left while they were still grieving over the loss of their mother. After that horrible drive-by... her mother had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time, she supposed. But it still hurt.

Katara was 16 now, and her mother's death had been years ago, but it still hurt. And, besides that, she just didn't want to be on the darn boat. But it was hard to be angry with the beautiful scenery around her. The sky was perfectly clear, and the sun was shining so bright that even sunglasses and sunscreen with SPF 50 didn't help. The water was crystal clear, making waves as the boat tore through it like scissors through paper. The gentle wind blowing the few pieces of hair sticking out from Katara's messy, 5-second-in-a-rush-no-time-to-do-hair bun.

Her blue eyes darted from the water to her boyfriend, who was looking at her with an intensity in his gaze. She blushed. Besides the view, Aang was the only one who was making this 'family outing' bearable. And while hearing her dad attempt to get her to smile, and Sokka's whining about him being hungry, and Gran Gran's loud snoring, she kept locking eyes with him, trying to subtly aggravate him by doing little things. Such as, but not limited to, bending over when something dropped (in her shorts), leaning over him to get something, practically sitting in his lap, whispering things in his ear, etc.

To say he was agitated was an understatement. Katara winked at him, and this did not go unnoticed by her father, who was still trying to get her to talk to him.

"Spirits, Katara, can you just _listen_ to me? _For once?" _Hakoda huffed.

Katara nodded, uninterested with that her father was saying, eyes still locked on Aang, "I _am_ listening."

Hakoda glared. "No, you're not. To busy flirting with that boy."

"_That boy_ has a name. And he also happens to be my _boy_friend!" Katara argued. Eyes narrowing.

"Seriously, Dad, you kind of can't be upset about it. I mean, you let her invite Aang (of whom she's spends most of her time kissing). But I couldn't invite Suki? It's not fair. And it was kind of a bad move." Sokka said nonchalantly as he took a swig from the Coke bottle he had in his hands.

"Well, Sokka, I was just trying to make your sister happy."Hakoda reasoned,but his eyes narrowed at his daughter "but it seems that's an impossible task."

Katara's temper flared.

"You wanna make me happy? Leave me alone. Let me sit in my room, eat food, and listen to music. _That's _what makes me happy. And you know what else? Him." she chucked her thumb at Aang. "You wanna know why I invited him? Because _he makes me happy._ And without him on this stupid boat with me I probably would have jumped in the water by now just to get away from this!" she explained hotly.

Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Aang's arm and led him downstairs and into the lower levels, down to her cabin.

The instant they were down there, and the door to Katara's room was shut and locked, Katara felt all the anger dissolve from her as she sat down on the bed, running a hand through her hair and patting her bun.

Aang crossed his arms. "Katara..." he started.

"Aang, If you don't mind, I'd rather not get a lecture on how I should spend some time with my family and talk to my dad and stuff" she exasperated.

Aang looked at her for a moment, pondering whether he should press the issue or not, before giving up with a defeated sigh. "Alright," he muttered, before sitting next to her on the bed, " Then what _do_ you wanna talk about?"

Katara smirked. She got up and straddled him, wrapping her legs around him and whispered "I'd rather not talk at all" before closing the space between them and pressing her mouth to his.

At first, their kiss was simple but as they continued, it grew passionate and heated. Katara pulled apart from their kiss momentarily, only to kiss Aang's neck and his ear before whispering "Aye Aye captain" in his ear.

"I can't hear you..." Aang singsonged. Planting a kiss below her jaw.

"Aye Aye captain." Katara said much louder. Fair to say, she was not expecting Aang to jump up and go into a whole dance routine.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH..." He chorused making his confused girlfriend even more aggravated.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB! SQUAREPANTS!" Katara's face completely fell.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he...SPONGEBOB! SQUAREPANTS!" Aang tried to avoid his lover's glare, but found it very hard to do so.

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish...SPONGEBOB! SQUAREPANTS!"

"Then drop on the deck and flop like fish! SPONGEBOB! SQUAREPANTS!"

"Ready? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOOOOOOOOOOOB SQUAREPAAAAAAAANTS!" he whistled the tune, and then dared to look at Katara.

The latter was desperately trying to hide the smile that was coming onto her face. Wondering what to say without bursting into laughter.

She decided on "You're such a child." before swallowing her giggles.

"And yet, you love me" Aang said before leaning down and planting a small kiss on her lips.

"You're right, I do." She resigned, staring into his eyes.

So, yes, she was extremely glad she invited him to come. After all, who else would be her source of entertainment?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And sorry, I suck at kissing scenes. Don't kill me.**

**Much love,**

**Danyella**


End file.
